Quédate Conmigo
by MakoSenpai701
Summary: Maizono es una de las estudiantes que más debilidad emocional poseen ante el acosador ente que acechaba las emociones de todos los estudiantes de dicho instituto. Sin embargo, se sentirá más tranquila cuando Kirigiri decida ayudarla, quienes a su vez, terminan haciéndose amigas. Asimismo, los planes de Monokuma no se detendrán y llevarán a los estudiantes a la perdición. ¡Yuri!


La decadencia psicológica que abundaba en mi grupo estaba a niveles críticos. En verdad me había impresionado la manera en la que la desesperación acechaba nuestras mentes y lograba realizar el efecto que Monokuma deseaba. Pude deducir que si las cosas seguían a este curso, la mente maestra de seguro iba a lograr su objetivo y uno de nosotros saldría perjudicado dentro de nuestro circulo de esperanza que lentamente se iba deshaciendo. Jamás pensé que un ente tan poderoso iría a lograr efectos tan letales en mis compañeros, y a pesar de los arreglos que Celestia decidió organizar para relajar al equipo, aún nos encontrábamos en una constante descensión emocional. Suerte que era inmune a los efectos de ese sentimiento, mi personalidad distante y frívola lograba eximirme de la horrible sensación que Fujisaki y Maizono describían comúnmente, parecían ser las más afectadas. Pero aun así, tratando de hacer prevalecer mi frialdad, temía de las consecuencias a las que podríamos enfrentarnos cuando alguien colapsara. Mis evaluaciones me hicieron concluir que dentro de muy poco, uno de nosotros iba a cometer un asesinato. Sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ralentizar el acontecimiento futuro que se llevaría a cabo cuando nuestras mentes llegaran al punto crítico, lo único que nos depararía, sería encontrar al culpable para así poder sobrevivir.

-Yo…..No sé si pueda aguantar más…..- Susurró Fujisaki mientras sollozaba silenciosamente arrodillada sobre el frío piso del gimnasio, cubriéndose sus ojos, como si quisiera escapar de la realidad.

Respiré profundo, verla de esa manera me hacía sentir cada vez más tensa. Coloqué mi mano en mi corazón y decidí arrugar mi camisa para tratar de calmarme, estaba comenzando a perder la razón. Ni yo, una chica fría como el hielo podía abstenerse a las seducciones de la desesperación.

-Vamos Fujisaki-San… todo va a estar bien….- Intentaba consolar Asahina, con una voz claramente falsa y una mirada incapaz de convencer al resto. No íbamos a lograr nada de esa manera. – Anda, te acompañaré a tu habitación, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos nuestro tiempo hablando sobre cosas de chicas? – Le sonrió con simpatía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Y dicho aquello, Asahina se llevó lentamente a Fujisaki en búsqueda de un lugar en el cual ambas pudieran calmarse.

-Esto ya se está saliendo de control… Y bastante….- Me concentré en mirar a Celestia, quien con un comentario como aquel parecía bastante calmada y serena – A este ritmo Monokuma-San va a conseguir lo que desea, será fundamental para nosotros crear algún tipo de organización que nos mantenga distantes de un ente tan acosador como este….-

-¿Hablas de la desesperación? – Naegi también se veía calmado. Él, parecía sentirse mucho más curioso de lo usual, tuve la sensación de que el sentimiento que me acechaba surtía efecto de manera alternativa sobre él, convirtiendo su desesperanza en curiosidad – Si es eso lo que tratas de decir, debemos crear un plan para combatirla… -

-He…. Ha hablado el "Señor esperanza…."-Frívolamente contestó Togami – Las reglas están bien especificadas, si quieres salir de aquí, lo único que debes hacer es matar a alguien….-

El resto reaccionó de mala manera al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Inminentemente un arsenal de insultos fueron concentrados en él, mientras podía ver como todo mi entorno se precipitaba ante dichas palabras que para Togami, podían funcionar en relación a actos de manipulación. Me molesté ante aquello, y pude recuperar mi frialdad.

-¡Piensas que esta tontería es graciosa! – Gritó Maizono - ¡Llevamos casi dos semanas atrapados en este lugar y todavía estamos luchando contra esta sensación! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema!? –

Rápidamente noté la intención de Togami al escuchar las palabras y actos alocados de Maizono. Asimismo me impresioné cuando pude ver la manera en la que Celestia y él sonreían.

Ella rápidamente se retiró del lugar, más bien se fue corriendo. Yo no sabía que decir o que responder ante las estupideces que ese egocéntrico realizaba en cuestión de fomentar lo que estábamos tratando de evitar. Decidí retirarme del gimnasio para ir en búsqueda de Maizono, sin embargo, lo único que pude escuchar tras buscar la puerta de salida fue un "Este será el plan" por parte de Celestia. En definitiva pude sentir que ella quería encontrar la manera de no caer en el juego de Monokuma, y considerando que Naegi participaría, pude sentir un sentimiento que quizás nadie recordaría a estar alturas, seguridad y confianza.

…..

Maizono estaba en el baño, mojándose la cara innumerables veces. Kirigiri se acercó lentamente intentando ignorar el comportamiento agresivo de la peli azul que se podía deducir ante la manera en la que se echaba agua en su rostro. Sus ojos temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza y aun así, podía evitar que sus lágrimas emergieran.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres….? – Preguntó un poco molesta.

La chica fría se cruzó de brazos – Vaya actitud con alguien que se tomó la molestia de venir a verte….-

-¿Eh…? – Por un momento se desconcertó - ¿Has venido a verme? –

- La desesperanza nos acecha día a día, es importante que todos estemos estables- Kirigiri husmeó en su bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo que fue ofrecido a Maizono – Ten, es mejor que te limpies tu rostro.

-Gracias….- Recibió con timidez su oferta y prosiguió a limpiarse sus pequeñas lagrimas con la prenda de su compañera – Me hace sentir bien que vengas a verme… Ya siento que estoy llegando al límite….-

-Togami es un idiota. ¿Ya lo sabes verdad? – Su comentario hizo reír a Maizono.

- Podrían darle un premio por lo idiota que es. Solo es un cuatro ojos que se cree superior a nosotros –

Kirigiri sonrió con delicadeza – Sí…. – Tras ese comentario fuera de contexto, no logró retomar la conversación anterior, por lo que el pensamiento sobre que decirle después de aquello, la dejó en un profundo silencio que confundió a la peli azul. – Yo… Me alegra que ya estés mejor….-

-Creo que puedo sentirme mejor cuando alguien está junto a mí….- Le sonrió con simpatía – Agradezco que hayas venido a verme, en verdad significó mucho tu molestia…-

-No te preocupes. Todo es por hacer prevalecer el bien común – Kirigiri decidió retirarse, aún con su frívola imagen en conversación – Podríamos hacer algo de vez en cuando….-

-¡Así es….!- Asintió con infantilidad.

_Día siguiente; horario: Día; primera planta: Cocina _

Fue en ese entonces cuando me dirigía a desayunar con todos mis compañeros cuando escuché la voz de Celestia ser la única que prevalecía en dicho lugar. Entré y me fijé que todos ya estaban reunidos mientras ella hablaba como si fuera la presidenta de la organización.

-Es importante que permanezcamos juntos, no importa la circunstancia. De esta manera, la desesperación que yace en nosotros no podrá crecer si el compañero de al lado, es capaz de regularla. Asimismo me gustaría que todos nosotros comencemos a llevarnos bien, eso lo incluye a usted también, Togami-Kun – Asintió aquella observando con una gran sonrisa al rubio que permanecía cruzado de brazos y con su posee de amargura como lo era desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la academia. – Es fundamental que coopere con este movimiento y Kirigiri, que viene llegando un poquito tarde, espero que también esté de acuerdo con el programa que hemos diseñado junto a Naegi-Kun –

-Sí… no tienes que preocuparte por ello….- Respondí con un acto frívolo.

Cuando de repente noté a Maizono venir muy emocionada hacía donde estaba yo. Ella tomó mis manos haciendo que yo me sorprendiera de momento.

-Kirigiri-Chan, Asahina ha propuesto una reunión en la piscina hoy… ¿No es genial? –

Ante la felicidad que parecía bastante intensa en su espíritu, decidí sonreírle y asentir – Veo que es una perfecta forma de estar reunidos y que se diviertan… Como tú lo dices… es genial…-

…..

Lentamente los días fueron pasando y las experiencias se hicieron más esperanzadas. La mayoría de los estudiantes aguardaban en grupos de tres personas para obtener control sobre la mente maestra que los acechaba. Monokuma estaba realmente enojado, ni él podía creer lo que las cámaras le mostraban al momento de revisar los estados mentales de los estudiantes. Asimismo, la mayoría se divertía en conjunto, realizando actividades y dinámicas que resultaban alimenticias para expulsar la desesperanza que desde un principio acechaba a todos aquellos que poseían una mente débil. Más, aún predominaba el miedo de vivir allí por el resto de sus vidas, un hecho que todos se pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, más, la certeza del programa de la estudiante y presidenta "Celestia Ludenberg" prometía solemnemente que en algún minuto, podrían obtener su libertad.

Asimismo, se le hizo una costumbre a Maizono estar junto a Kirigiri, prometían ser las mejores amigas de la escuela, ambas casi siempre ayudándose una a la otra mientras Maizono normalmente jugaba y parodiaba junto a su compañera, logrando dibujarle una sonrisa constantemente durante el paso delos días. Kirigiri no le molestaba estar junto a ella, su relación crecía día a día y pese a que Maizono era de mente débil, ella hacía lo que podía para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¡Oigan bastardos! ¡Ya me estoy aburriendo de que no suceda ningún asesinato! – Exclamó impulsivamente Monokuma, mientras observaba como la sonrisa igualitaria de toda la organización lograba su objetivo. – ¡Sin embargo! ¡He preparado el incentivo que será la gota que derramará el vaso! – Levantó sus brazos y por consecuencias, diferentes sobres con los nombres de los sobrevivientes estaba grabado en la parte central del sobre.

Asimismo, todos recogieron sus respectivos mensajes y sin más rodeos decidieron abrirlos para ver el arma que arrasaría con la esperanza de todos aquellos que estaban intentando desecharla de sus vidas.

-¡Noooo! – Gritó Maizono, observando la horrible imagen que se había presentado en el sobre de su carta. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos temblaban de la impresión y su rostro podía expresar la desesperanza como ninguna otra - ¡No puede ser posible! ¡No puede serlo! –

-¿Touste…..? – Fujisaki había colocado con fuerza su imagen en su corazón mientras utilizaba una gran cantidad de fuerza para presionarla contra su pecho – Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Verdad? – Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Oye maldito! ¿Qué significan estas imágenes? – Gritó Mondo - ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestras familias, maldito desgraciado? –

-Upupupupu, lamento reconocer que Owada Mondo-Kun padezca de una lengua tan vulgar pero, ¡es cierto! Vuestras familias han sido asesinadas tal como lo explican esas imágenes –

Maizono salió corriendo del gimnasio y se dirigió a su habitación. Kirigiri se dio cuenta de aquel echo y corrió en búsqueda de tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que no iba a de ser de ayuda, debido a la fragmentación absoluta de toda la organización.

La peli azul inmediatamente busco en su cajón aquel cuchillo que había estado guardando para la ocasión perfecta, lo observó durante un breve colapso de tiempo y decidió planear la estrategia que la ayudaría a crear un asesinato y coartada perfecta. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Kirigiri aguardaba dentro de la situación. Ella la observó con un rostro frívolo y decidió cerrar su puerta para conversar un rato con ella.

-¿Así es como vas a reaccionar? ¿Qué pasó con todas esas felicidades que tuviste anteriormente? –

-¡Cállate! ¡Como si eso fuera de importancia ahora! – La mano que sostenía su cuchillo comenzó a temblar – Tengo que salir de aquí…. ¡Lo antes posible…! ¡No puede ser posible que….!-

-Seguramente ha de ser un juego por Monokuma… No deberías creer en cosas como esas….-

-¿¡Y qué tal si es verdad?! ¿Y qué tal si todo resulta ser como lo dijo? – Las lágrimas en Maizono comenzaron a emerger - ¡¿Acaso no sientes remordimiento por lo que le haya pasada a tus familiares!? ¿Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan cruel? –

Era un hecho, Maizono estaba realmente desesperada, y Kirigiri solo podía abstenerse a recibir los poderosos golpes que ella por cuestión natural, le lanzaba debido a su inestabilidad emocional.

-Las emociones son un conjunto de imperfecciones. ¿Ya ves cómo te han afectado…?.- Mintió.

-¡En serio eres estúpida! ¡Bien! No tengo nada más que decirte… Dentro de poco te aseguro que un asesinato ocurrirá y yo voy a salir de este lugar cueste lo que me cueste….- Kirigiri se mordió el labio al escuchar aquello –

-¿Vas a lanzar la basura todos nuestros momentos juntas….? – Preguntó un poco más sentimental que la vez anterior – Para tu información, mi Padre está muerto, y no tengo pertenencias más que una solitaria y desesperada esencia que es estar conmigo misma – Kirigiri dirigió su mano hacía su corazón – Yo…. No tengo nada…. Nada más que una amiga….-

Maizono se impresionó al escuchar aquello - ¿Una amiga…?...-

-Jamás pensé que iba a concentrarme en este tema….- Balbuceó – Es un poco cursi pensar en algo como ello, pero desde que hemos estado juntas, me he sentido mucho mejor conmigo misma. Ya no estar limitada a la soledad… ya no ser la excluida de todos los lugares…. Porque tú me ensañaste a estar con los demás, no podría ver como una amiga se ahoga en su propia desesperación….-

Ella intentó acercarse, pero la peli azul reaccionó en modo de defensa, presumiendo su arma blanca - ¡No te acerques…! – Su inocente mirada le dio a entender a Kirigiri que no sería fácil convencerla.

-Porque tú también has pasado por muchos momentos tristes ¿No es así…? – Ella enseñó una mirada inocente y tranquilizadora, donde pequeñas lágrimas de emoción emergían de sus ojos. Maizono no podía creer lo que observaba, su fría compañera estaba llorando después de todo lo que le dijo. Asimismo, Kirigiri se retiró de la habitación – Trata de no ser estúpida por favor… -

Maizono solo se quedó ahí, en un gran dilema. Cometer un asesinato o quedarse más tiempo aún con la desesperación acechándola. En verdad estaba actuando egoístamente, Kirigiri solo estaba tratando de ayudarla y ella amenazó con asesinarla tan pronto como le fuera posible, ¿Qué clase de amiga era? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Lo único que hizo fue quedarse despierta en un rincón de la habitación junto a aquel cuchillo.

_Día siguiente; Horario: Día; Sala de clases. _

Justo en el momento de haber entrado en al aula, diversos gritos fueron ejecutados por los sobrevivientes que habían realizado reconocimiento en aquella zona. Kirigiri tan pronto lo escuchó se dirigió hacia allá, y justo al momento de entrar pudo ver la horrible imagen de Fujisaki siendo asesinada por diversas cuchillas alrededor de su cuerpo y que estaba crucificada en el pizarrón, mientras la sangre realizaba el dibujo que decía "Ya ha iniciado".

-¡Fujisaki-Chan! –Gritó Asahina al momento de ver su cuerpo sin vida en aquel lugar.

-Parece que nadie pudo contenerse a la imagen de ayer….- Comentó Celestia – No hay nada que decir, el juego es bastante claro y estricto….- Sonrió con maldad – Va ser divertido….-

-No puede ser…..- Ishimaru recostado sobre el piso tras haberse asustado, observaba tembloroso la imagen entristecida de aquella chica – Por qué alguien como ella tuvo que sufrir este destino…..-

Kirigiri permaneció ahí por unos segundos, cuando decidió salir para aclarar su mente y suspirar. Ella sabía que una de las sospechosas era Maizono y perfectamente podría delatarla sin crear más investigaciones de las que se deberían hacer. ¿Pero en verdad estaba dispuesta a entregarla?, no lo sabía.

-Etto…..- Una voz llamó su atención – Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste….- Miró hacía el pasillo y se encontró a la peli azul que la miraba con una sonrisa – Tal vez debería aprender a controlarme….-

Kirigiri corrió hacía ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Idiota! – Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañera – Creí que…. Creí que…. Te había pasado algo como…..- Decía entre sollozos.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí no es así….? – Maizono le acaricio la cabeza - Que lindas eres Kiri-Chan….-

-¿No estas herida…? ¿No te hicieron nada? – Revisó como si el cuerpo fuera de ella, la peliblanca de ojos semi rosados, sin dejar ningún espacio del cuerpo de la peli azul, sin revisar. Cuando de repente tomó agresivamente los brazos de ella haciendo que realizará un gesto de dolor.

-¡Auch! Eso duele….- Respondió temblorosa. Asimismo, ella arremango sus brazos y pudo ver la gran cantidad de cortes que se había hecho con el cuchillo de la vez pasadas – Esto…. No sé cómo explicarlo…-

Kirigiri se quedó callada.

-¿Pensarás que soy una idiota no?...- Maizono intentó sonreírle, más ella no dejó de seguir en silencio – Entiendo, creo que debo ir a la enfermería para atenderme lo antes posible….-

Tan pronto como Maizono iba a retirarse de aquel pasillo, fue abrazada a sus espaldas por aquella peli blanca, que se aferró a su cuerpo mientras recostaba su mentón en el hombro de aquello. La peli azul notó rápidamente sus intenciones y se sintió mal acerca de sus actos. Bajó su mirada entristecida.

-Perdóname….-

-Vaya susto que me diste…..- Por fin decidió hablar – No vuelvas a hacerme algo como eso…..-

Maizono decidió voltearse y tomar las cinturas de la peli blanca mientras observaba sus ojos llenos de vida y tristeza. Ambas mantuvieron silencio por un breve momento, no había por qué seleccionar más palabras al azar cuando tenían aquel abrazo que podía reconciliar los dolorosos hechos pasados.

Cuando de repente Maizono decidió tomar iniciativa de la situación y beso suavemente los labios de su compañera, logrando que ella se impresionara de por medio, pero a su vez, también cerró los ojos ante haber recibido dicho beso. La peli azul, llevó a su compañera a la pared del pasillo mientras seguía con la unión de sus labios y jugaba con el cabello de Kirigiri. Por el contrario, la peli blanca solo se limitó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y disfrutar de la hermosa sensación presente.

Tras separarse, Maizono la observó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si vas a preocuparte por mí…. Deberíamos estar juntas desde este momento…..-

-Sí…. No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir eso….- Kirigiri infló sus mejillas – Aunque me hiciste pensar que ibas a cometer una estupidez después de lo que pasó ayer-

-Lo lamento mucho….- Maizono le regaló un besito de nariz. – No volverá a suceder….-

-Espero que así sea….- Ella le sonrió con ternura y junto con su iniciativa besó sus labios.

Sonrieron mutuamente por un momento, hasta que Maizono decidió comportarse de manera infantil.

-¡Pero no mires a Celestia de esa forma….! – Miró a otro lugar en razón de celos.

-¿Eh…? –

-Me haces sentir mal cuando ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntas….- Declaró con sus mejillas infladas tal cual ella lo hizo en un momento pasado.

-Por ti, cualquier cosa….- Su comentario hizo sonreír a Maizono y por consiguiente, la llevó a obtener un abrazo de sí misma.

-Eres hermosa, te amo – Le dijo aquella.

-Puedo decir que siento lo mismo por ti – Kirigiri llevó sus labios a compartir otro beso con los de ella.

Desde las lejanías, aquella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se retiraba de dicha escena observando como ambas se divertían con sus juegos amorosos. Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas mientras el ruido de sus tacones resonaba por todo el pasillo. ¿Podía ser cierto? Celes-Chan, estaba realmente celosa.


End file.
